


Side-Trip

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [47]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel raises his chin slightly, a mild smile crossing his face. "I didn't come to negotiate anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side-Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel Jackson, during the standoff between the SGC and Pele over Rossi  
> Prompt: Occupy  
> Alternate Universe: Pele-verse

The throne is richly carved wood, stained and painted to emphasize the scenes that scroll along arms and the back towering above the head of the woman who occupies it. Other chairs rest on the dais, but they're none of them as elaborate as the one Daniel is studying. Two simple chairs the leave the occupants sitting up to the right, and a lounge to the left. Only one of the chairs is empty at the moment, and Daniel is fairly certain it's meant for Agent Rossi.

"I have already said I will not negotiate with anyone but those who were the best beloved of my son." The goa'uld on the throne speaks with the familiar overtones, her eyes gleaming faintly gold. "Why do you insist on coming to me?"

Daniel raises his chin slightly, a mild smile crossing his face. "I didn't come to negotiate anything." He hadn't actually properly gotten permission to do this, only memorized the gate address the messenger had come from and returned to, then made an unscheduled side-trip. "I wanted to see Sam."

He looks over to the chair next to the goa'uld, where Sam is looking uncomfortable. "I thought you might want a few changes of clothes from home, but they took my bag from me when I was ringed up."

Sam smiles gladly, though she doesn't speak yet. Not, he thinks, because she's afraid - that's never stopped Sam before. But why, he's not quite certain.

There's silence, indeed, from all the room for a long moment, before the goa'uld begins to laugh, bright and amused. She watches Daniel for a long moment with a smile curving brightly painted lips.

"You are a bold one, for a history-keeper and scientist." There's a moment of silence. "Tell your general that my daughter is well. And tell him to ask the Tok'ra where Jolinar of Malkshur came from."

**Author's Note:**

> While Jolinar was indeed a goa'uld in this AU, she didn't grow beyond her genetic memory as much as the tok'ra were led to believe, being one of the offspring of the goa'uld queen Pele. Pele's ideas on achieving and holding power were somewhat different from the rest of the System Lords, and while she could hold her own, she preferred to stay aloof from the politics of the others. Her children that she allowed to take hosts traveled into the galaxy with a different sense of what should be.
> 
> Among them were the symbiote who became Tages - he prefers the power of knowledge over that of fear and slaves and armies; Jolinar, who found she didn't like the traditional power-structure of the goa'uld, and decided to rebel - her power is in the chaos her rebellion sows, and the fight against the system; and Baal, whose personality has become so entwined with his host that they're hard to tell apart - he is the only one of the three who succeeded at being a System Lord, and he enjoys the power of rule very much.


End file.
